Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by The Magical Fairy
Summary: Chrissy and Jenn are back. Chrissy is adjusting to her new 'normal' life at NYU. While Jenn is still looking for the hunter, Chrissy has completely changed to help herself fit in and Jennifer cut off Dean to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural otherwise we would be doing dirty things giggles fan girlishly

Summary: Chrissy and Jenn are back. Chrissy is adjusting to her new 'normal' life at NYU. While Jenn is still looking for the hunter, Chrissy has completely changed to help herself fit in and Jennifer cut off Dean to protect him. What happens when Sam and Dean catch up with Jenn and meet Chrissy again? Sequel to Who's Hunting Who.

x

Chrissy and Jenn had driven from South Carolina to New York in silence. Chrissy bit her lip looking out the window, silence was normal between them during long drives but not this type of silence. She turned to Jenn and finally talked as New York City started to come into view. She sighed and started to say something

"You know Jenn you really could have been nicer to Dean when you left" she said "I mean did you even notice the look on his face when he left the hotel room?" she asked

Jenn turned and glared at her "Are you saying I'm cold or something?" she snapped angrily. Chrissy stared at her shocked that she snapped at her. But before she knew it she had said

"Yeah I guess that's what I'm saying" She set her jaw angrily. Jenn stared at her as she pulled into the parking lot of NYU

"Get out" Jenn said simply as she came to a stop. Chrissy looked at her and shook her head

"Fine!" she said angrily and getting out of the truck she grabbed all her stuff from the trunk still a gun and a box of silver bullets just incase. She slammed the trunk and started walking into the dorm without looking back at Jenn

x

As Jenn drove down the interstate she remembered the fight she had just had with her cousin Chrissy

After Chrissy had grabbed all of her stuff out of the back of the truck Jenn sped away, she was in no mood for the speed limit and she sped shamelessly A little while later as she was speeding out of New York she was stopped by a police officer and as he walked over to her car she sighed and began to tear up.

"Miss Do you know how fast you were going?" He asked as he began to write down on the ticket.

"Oh please officer I'm very sorry but I just had a fight with my boyfriend and I was so upset I didn't realize. I'm very sorry." Jenn said as she began to cry. The poor officer didn't have a chance as she turned on the good 'ole crocodile tears.

"I didn't have dinner ready when he came home and he was so mad he said that he couldn't live with me anymore because of my carelessness." She sobbed.

"And now I'm so worried he is serious. The last few times this happened I had to go to his mother's house and beg his forgiveness but I don't know about this time, he was so mad. Oooh, I'm such a bad person!" Jenn said as she began to sob into her steering wheel. The officer looked down at the young woman with sorrowful eyes.

"Miss, I'm sure you aren't a bad person! Your boyfriend doesn't deserve someone like you! You know what? You've been through enough stress today and so I'm going to let you off on a warning but remember next time Miss that speeding can get people killed." he warned, Jenn looked up at him and said through her tears.

"Oh thank you officer, you're a very nice person! Any woman would be lucky to have someone like you!" And once he had driven away Jenn dried her tears and went back to speeding off to her hometown of Eudora, Kansas.

x 

So far Jenn had driven for 4 days and had slept for a collective 12 hours. Finally at 10:20 am Jenn drove into Eudora. Driving past the city hall and the suburbs Jenn finally reached the place she had been thinking of for the past little while. After her Aunt had died Jenn and Chrissy didn't start hunting on their own, they had some help. 

x 

Flashback 

"Girls, your Mom left you in my care and as long as that's the case then I guess you need to know what I do." The Girls 'Uncle' Bobby told them with a serious look on his face as they drove to his house after their Mom's/Aunts funeral.

"I'm a hunter, but not your average hunter. I hunt things of the Supernatural kind." He seemed to tense up after he told them, expecting a few exclamations. Looking back at the girls he saw that they were completely normal just listening to him with understanding looks on their faces.

"I was attacked by a group of Vampires a few years ago and I was rescued by a hunter. I told Aunty and Chrissy the truth and they believed me." The older man seemed to be surprised and was silent for the rest of the drive.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, if you hunt does that mean you'll take us with you?" Jenn asked. Slightly more excited at the prospect to go hunting. Looking in the mirror with an astonished face the man just muttered under his breath

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Flashback 

x 

As Jenn pulled up into the front yard she noticed that it really hadn't changed all that much since she and Chrissy had been younger. After their Mom died the girls went and lived with their Uncle Bobby who was just a really good family friend and he took them on little hunts as they got older. The house was a little ways from town and the yard looked like a car demolition derby had hit it, there were old car's everywhere. Pulling the truck up to the house Jenn was hit with many memories, she had fixed up this very truck on her own in this yard, and she had watched as Chrissy drove away with her boyfriend to Prom in this driveway while she sat at home waiting for her to get home safely.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." An older man said from the porch as he walked down the steps to meet Jenn.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, How'd you know it was me?" Jenn asked as she hugged her Uncle.

"I could recognize that rumble out of a hundred identical trucks." Jenn laughed and as they walked into the house asked.

"Uncle Bobby do you know of a hunter named John? He was the one who saved me from the Vampires and I think he might be in danger." Jenn told him. The older man thought for a minute and then said.

"Well sweetie I know several Hunters named John. I know a man who might know though, a pastor by the name of Jim Murphy. He's been in the game for a while he's the one who the hunter's go to for protection, healing or anything else they need." Uncle Terry said. Jenn yawned and the older man noticed it.

"You're dead tired. You better go to bed, and leave the unpacking to me." He said pushing her up the stairs, laughing Jenn went up to her room. Looking around the room she sighed in contentment. All along her walls were concert posters of all the bands she loved and had loved. Her room was fairly simple, it had a twin bed, a dresser with a mirror, a closet full of old and fancier clothes that weren't worn anymore, and a in the corner of the closet was her box with all of her important stuff.

"Wake me up in time for breakfast." Jenn called out.

"We already had breakfast." Her Uncle Bobby called up the stairs, slightly confused at his niece's request.

"I know." She replied, shaking his head the old hunter walked out to the car and began to clean out the truck.

x 

"Wake up sunshine, it's a beautiful morning and I made your favorite, double chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." Her Uncle Bobby said from her door, once he was sure that his niece had heard he went back down to the kitchen. Poking her head out of her blanket Jenn looked at the clock and groaned but was once again reminded of the one thing that she had made sense of through her sleep, double chocolate chip pancakes.

x

Chrissy sat on the edge of the bed in her dorm room. She had just finished un-packing all her things. She sighed and fell back looking over at the small nightstand where she had placed a few photos of her and Jenn ,one of her and her mom when she was a baby and two half strips of photos from a booth, One of her and Mitch and one of her and Sam. She grabbed the two rings that she had set on there. She looked at them, one was her moms engagement ring and the other was the one Mitch was gonna give to her. She sighed and put them on her right ring finger. Chrissy began to think of the first hunt she and Jenn had ever gone on without her Mom

Flash Back

Chrissy sat in her room at her and Jenn's 'Uncle' Bobby's house trying to do her homework, She had about three days until her late entry for a scholarship was due. She had graduated two years ago but her mom died so she put it off for a few years. Jenn and Uncle Terry still didn't know that she was going to do it. She groaned as she heard Jenn working on the truck outside. She bit her lip as she set the pen down on the bed next to the paper. She rolled over and got off the bed just as she heard Uncle Bobby calling her.

"Coming!" she yelled loudly running down the stairs jumping down the last three stairs "Yeah?" she asked as she ran into the living room and saw that Jenn was already there. She looked at Uncle Terry slightly confused. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jenn. The man looked at Chrissy then at Jenn.

"As I told you two when you first came to live with me I'm a hunter. I haven't been on a hunt in a while so I could help you two get settled in but today I got a call from an old friend and he said he had a hunt for me but I also got another hunt" He said "So I was wondering if you two wanted to go on a hunt?" He finished looking at them.

Chrissy looked over at Jenn who looked like she was gonna burst with excitement. When they traveled with her mom Jenn was always excited while she preferred to stay home. Jenn looked over and Chrissy knew the only way Jenn would go was if she went. She sighed and looked at Uncle Bobby "I'll go if Jenn wants" she said

Flashback

x

Well that's the first chapter after the looooooong wait

- The Magical Fairy and Lady Venya Of The Isle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural

Three Months later

Chrissy lay awake in her bed listening to Mariah, her room mate, snore loudly. She hadn't been able to sleep in the past few weeks with out having a dream about Sam and Dean getting hurt and vampires coming after Jenn. She sighed and looked over at the clock. 3:00AM. to late, or early, to call Jenn. She knew that Jenn was probably still mad at her but she missed her cousin. She hadn't talked to her in 3 months. She sighed and stood up going over to her laptop where she had been searching for a cheap bus ticket to get to Uncle Bobby's. She also had another page open searching for her family history. It seemed that there was no other Renauds besides her in the world, The page that she had on her was only for a high school award she won.

x

A few hours later Chrissy was on a bus on her way from New York to Kansas. She looked over the only papers she found on her family. There was a few things on her and Jenn growing up and her grandparents names, Other than that there was nothing. She sighed and slipped the back into the folder before looking out the window watching the city she had grown to love disappear.

X

Chrissy stood in front of the old Junkyard she had grown up in. She took a deep breath before walking to the door and knocking. She stood there biting her lip as she waited for someone to open the door. She smiled slightly as she heard Jenn yell

"I'LL GET IT" she waited for her to open the door. She smiled slightly as she saw Jenn

"Hi Jenn" she said looking at her older cousin. Jenn looked paler and thin. It seemed to her that they almost switch places. Jenn was always the happy tanned one while Chrissy was the pale depressed one. Three months ago she hadn't worn anything but a tank top and jeans and now she was wearing a short skirt. Her hair was lighter and she had on more makeup. That was all thanks to her new friends at school.

x

When Jenn opened the front door she couldn't believe her eyes, Chrissy was in a skirt and she was actually wearing make up. Not sure how to react Jenn just stepped to the side and let Chrissy step into the foyer, after closing the door she yelled up the stairs.

"Uncle Bobby Chrissy's here!" With that Jenn turned and walked out the back door making sure to slam the door on her way out. Jenn couldn't believe Chrissy's nerve! She had abandoned them for college, apparently opened up there and then came back here smiling like everything was ok. Looking down at Venator, who had run up as soon as he saw her, Jenn decided on her course of action. Next thing Jenn knew she was walking back in the house and running up the stairs to her room. Quickly she packed her bag and double checked to make sure she had everything, grabbing Venetor's leash and putting it on him she put her bag on her back. Trudging down the stairs Jenn didn't even look in the kitchen at her Uncle and Cousin, she just left.

x

Shocked, both Bobby and Chrissy listened as they heard the truck start and screech out of the driveway leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Chrissy asked after a while.

"With Jenn you never know. She didn't tell me what happened but that must have been on hell of a fight, all she did for 4 days was party and sleep." Bobby told his niece. Chrissy noticed the bags under his eyes and was shocked to see that he was looking older than he had ever looked to Chrissy.

"I thought she would get over it and we'd be back to normal." Chrissy said, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"There were these brothers on our last trip, hunters like us, and Jenn fell for the one guy but they were too much alike. When we left he didn't say goodbye and Jenn was too stubborn to say goodbye to him, then when she dropped me off at University I called her out on it and we had our fight." Looking down at her folded hands Chrissy let the guilt that she had pushed aside take over and tear by tear she began to sob.

x

Looking over at Venator Jenn began to rant.

"I just need a couple days away! Let myself calm down, maybe kill a few poltergeists! Who does she think she is?!!?" At that she stomped her foot on the gas pedal and sped off down the highway.

x

After a few minutes Chrissy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand smudging her make-up even more. She sighed.

"Uncle Bobby do you know two brothers named Sam and Dean?" she asked

The older man thought for a minute "I think I've heard of them through an old friend" he said "Why?" he asked looking at her

"Oh um no reason" she said

"Could I stay here for a few days? I need to finish a school project but I need your help" she said

Bobby nodded "Of course" he said smiling "Your rooms the same as you left it" he added. Chrissy smiled

"After all these years?" she asked, it had been at least four years since she had last slept her. The two of them talked for a few hours until it started to grow dark. Chrissy looked out the window "I'm going to go to bed" she said finishing off her hot chocolate they had made a while ago. She stood up and walked up-stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and looked around the familiar room. She smiled as she picked up a picture of her Jenn and her mom all smiling. She set it down and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and grabbed the paper Sam had given her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sam's number. She fell on the bed waiting for him to answer.

x

In a crappy motel in Indiana Sam Winchester sat up from his bed and grabbed his ringing cell phone.

"Hello." He groaned into the phone.

"Hey Sammy sorry for calling so late, but I just needed to talk to you." Chrissy said, her voice breaking a little. Sam sat up straighter, all signs of sleep gone from his body.

"What's wrong Chrissy? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Where are you?" He asked quickly, his voice betraying his panic. Laughing slightly Chrissy sniffled.

"It's all right Sam. I just got in an argument with Jenn a while ago and she still hasn't forgiven me and I just needed to hear your voice." Smiling in the darkness Sam threw the blankets off pulled on a pair of pants a shirt and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

x

Jenn sat in a crappy bar cradling her beer and glaring at the wall opposite of her. As soon as she had walked in the seedy bar she had had all eyes on her and she had instantly headed to the bar for a Corona.

"You know if you stare any longer at that wall it might combust." Looking up at the voice Jenn saw the old bartender smile at her.

"There you go, I knew you were hiding a pretty face under that ugly glare. Now who were you imagining that wall was? A boyfriend perhaps?" He asked her with a grandfathery smile.

"I wasn't imagining it was anyone I just was remembering." She said with a large gulp of her beer. Nodding slowly the bartender began to clean a glass.

"Usually a pretty girl like you doesn't come in here but I think you're a special case, maybe you just need to go have a good time somewhere. Go dancing, or maybe cliff jumping." Smiling at his advice Jenn drank down the last of her beer and was about to reach for her wallet when he told her.

"It's on the house." Thanking the bartender Jenn smiled and said.

"You know I've always wanted to go cliff jumping." As she was about to reach the door the bartender called out.

"You know she didn't mean to hurt you, she was just confused about Sam and her feelings. Cousins shouldn't fight like this, give her a chance and hear her out. She needs you more than you know." Looking back at the bartender in astonishment, he just winked and Jenn walked out of the bar.

"God has plans for you Jennifer Renaud, and you'll need that Winchester boy to get through it all."

x

As soon as Sammy's phone had gone off Dean had woken up but had remained motionless as he didn't want his brother to notice that he was awake. After hearing that it was Chrissy Dean found his curiosity peaked and strained his ears to hear more. When Sam left the room Dean got up and went to the bathroom to shower, he was up now and nothing could make him go to sleep so he might as well shower.

Dean could still smell her, and he found that as the days passed it was growing fainter. Jenn was in his mind, she clung to every thought he had and he couldn't give her up, she was like a drug. After Jenn and Chrissy had left Sam had gone back to being Angsty and Dean had been, well, pissed. The first demon they had found after the girls had left died a very gruesome death at the hands of the eldest Winchester and had felt the full potential of his wrath.

When Dean was done in the bathroom he found Sam back in their room, he was packing his bag and at a fast rate.

"We got to go man! Chrissy is freaking out because Jenn ran out on her, she needs me. She gave me her Uncle's address and we can be there in a couple of days." Sam told him, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Would I really be able to stop you if I said no?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't think so Dean." Dean nodded his head and began to pack his bag, remembering when he had watched Jenn pack her own.

x


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days Chrissy walked around the house with a slight smile on her face. She woke up early every morning, doing her hair and making making sure she looked perfect. After the third day she started sleeping in though, Sam hadn't called her yet so she thought that they might have gotten caught up in a hunt.

On the forth day she woke up at about noon from a large dog licking her face. She groaned and pushed Bobby's rotwiler, Rumsfeld, off the bed. She sat up and yawned walking down the stairs. She stopped in the hallway to the kitchen when she heard Deans voice. She turned around to get ready before Sam saw her. She turned around quickly going to run back up to her room. The next thing she knew she was on the floor looking up at the tall figure of Sam.

"Um hi" she said still lying on the ground with a lack of words. Laughing, Sam reached down to help her up from the floor.

"Hi yourself. Sorry for not calling but by the time we got any cell service it was so close that we figured we might as well not." 

"Yeah, that's ok. Uhm can you give me a second to go get dressed and stuff? I wasn't really expecting anyone so I'm not really presentable." Looking Chrissy up and down Sam muttered half to himself.

"You look perfect to me." Blushing, Chrissy made her way to her own room and quickly got dressed. She looked through all her clothes she had. Throwing most of them on the floor. She let a frustrated sigh grabbing a jean skirt and a brown tank top. After she had put on her make up she ran down stairs and into the kitchen where the boys were. 

Just as Chrissy walked in Dean stormed out with a blank face.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"I just told him about Jen." Bobby said as he flipped a pancake. 

"Aaah, I see." A few seconds later they heard the engine of the Impala rev up and saw the dust rise as Dean sped out of the drive way.

"He'll be back in a few hours. Can I have his share of the pancakes?" Sam asked with a hopeful voice.

x 

It had been a few days since Jenn had stormed out on her Cousin and Uncle and all she had killed was a few poltergeists and a ghost that had been connected to his wedding ring. She still had a lot of anger but she was hoping to get rid of some of that tonight while she was hunting her very own clan of vampires.

A few days ago she had gotten a hit from a town called Emporia that had lately been having problems with missing people. A body had been found a few days ago that had been missing all of it's blood and had two small puncture wounds in it's neck. She had checked out the town and had decided that the only place that the clan could hide would be an old abandoned farm just on the outskirts of town. All night she had been scouting the place and had planned her entry and escape route. In a few hours she was due to attack, but until then she was free.

The town had a few clothing stores that had caught Jen's eye and she decided that she would check them out as she waited. Once inside the stores she was glad that she had brought her fake credit card because it soon became obvious that she would spend some money in here. It was a jean and t-shirt store and that was Jen's favorite kind. Four new pairs of jeans, 10 shirts and $120.00 later Jen was ready for her hunt.

As she drove up to the barn she was disturbed to see a truck already parked in the place that she had designated as her home base. Calmly Jen grabbed her duffel of pre-packed weapons and headed to the spot that would be her look out until she decided that it was dark out enough for her to attack. Jen had decided to attack in the morning because that way she could at least escape to the outside if she got too overpowered.

At 8 o'clock Jenn deemed it late enough in the morning for the vampires to be asleep and she started to head down to the barn. Slowly and quietly she opened the window that she had decided would do as a good entrance and gently lifted her bag in and then pulled herself up. Once she was inside the barn she started to put the stakes on different parts of her body and unlocked and opened all of the doors a little.

The first vampire that Jen killed didn't go quietly and it woke the others. Suddenly it was 1 against 10 and Jen was beginning to regret not calling for some kind of back up when all of a sudden she noticed that there was someone fighting right along beside of her. Once all the vampires were gone Jen turned to the man and held out her hand. 

"Thank you, the name's Jennifer." Taking her hand the man replied. 

"John, and no problem."

x

A few hours later Chrissy and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table while Bobby had gone out to work on a car. Chrissy played with her fork from breakfast, it was a nervous habit she had gained. She looked down and asked

"How long are you guys gonna stay?" she bit her lip. He looked at her with a thoughtful expression

"However long you guys need us" he said. "How has school been going?" he asked her. She sighed and shrugged

"Boring compared to hunting" she said nodding slightly. He laughed and nodded in agreement

"Yeah it takes some getting used to."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural but we sure wish we owned Dean and Sam ;)

Authors note: This chapter does include some mature content, it's not too bad possibly a teen for safely but if you are even a little squeamish beware lol.

x

After all of the Vampires had been beheaded by Jenn and John they checked for any hidden anywhere and got down to the real introductions.

"How long have you been hunting?" John asked as he pulled a stake out of one of the Vampires bodies.

"Since I was about 20. This is going to sound kind of crazy but do I know you?" Jenn had been having feelings of recognition ever since she had first seen John and it was really bugging her.

"The name's John Winchester, I've been hunting for about 23 years now so you might have seen me around." Jenn yanked a knife from the wall and looked at John as though she'd seen a ghost.

Flashback

"Thank you so much, once again. I don't even know your name and I owe you so much." The man smiled at her and said.

"You're welcome, it's just what I do. My name's John."

"Thank you John, my name's Jenn and I owe you my life." Jenn said as she closed the door and ran up to her house which had all the lights on.

Flashback

"Did you rescue an 18 year old girl from Vampires? Did you drop her off at her house after you rescued her and did she tell you that she owed you her life? Do you have two sons?" Jenn asked, almost yelling at the end of the questions.

"Yes, how do you know that?" John asked looking suspicious and reaching for a knife in his belt.

"I was rescued by a hunter named John in a truck when I was 18, and about three months ago I was rescued by two young hunters named Dean and Sam Winchester." John looked at her, amazed.

"You've seen my boys? How are they doing?"

"I saw them about 3 or 4 months ago and they seemed ok." Looking down at one of the bodies she stabbed it rather viciously.

"Aaah, so you've 'met them'. I'm guessing that you were more of Dean's type than Sammy's." John looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry or anything, it was for the best. It's actually a good thing we met, do you remember those vampires you saved me from?"

"Of course, they were one of the last nests I ever hunted next to this one."

"They're still alive and they're coming to get you and me. Apparently they went into a hibernation and they woke up a little while ago and now they're severely pissed off at both you and me. We're talking Dean going through coffee and M&M withdrawal at the same time, with no girls left on the planet, being tortured by demons, and being kicked in the nuts repeatedly while being told that he would never be able to have sex with a woman at any given time... times 2." John looked at Jenn like she had sprouted another head, then he grinned wryly.

"That bad, huh?" Jenn grinned at him.

"John, I think you and I are going to get along famously."

x

Dean was driving down an old road when he suddenly pulled to the side, not even bothering to look around in case anyone was looking he pulled a couple of hunting knives out of his trunk and began moving into the forest. Once he found a big enough tree he began to throw the knives expertly.

"Of course she would be gone, it's not like you told her that you were coming. Why would she want to even see you after the way you behaved?" He muttered to himself as he threw the knives into the tree. Once he was all out of knives he moved to the tree and began pulling them out.

"Dean, right?" He heard a voice say behind him, turning around he saw a freakishly pale man with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Who wants to know?" Dean asked in a tight voice as he fingered his knives.

"Oh, you might have heard of me. I was... acquaintances with your little friend Jennifer. She and I had a very fun time together when she was about 18." Suddenly Dean was oozing rage from his very pores.

"You're Lucifus aren't you? You're that bastard who hurt her?"

"Oh Dean, how young and innocent she was when I first saw her, so ripe for the picking." Dean went to jump at the vampire when he was pulled back by two pairs of very strong arms, looking behind him he realized that while he had been occupied with Lucifus the other Vampires had circled them.

"Oh. Did that make you mad? I'm terribly sorry for you to have to hear that, but I think it's necessary. You see she loves you very much and while we have you, we're very close to having her and your father." Before Dean could ask what his father had to do with anything he was knocked out from behind. The last thing he could remember was Lucifus ordering the others to take his car with them.

x

Sam and Chrissy were sitting on the porch watching Bobby work on a car when Sam turned to Chrissy.

"I think I figured out how to balance my normal life and my not so normal life. The only glich in my plan is that you have to be there with me for it to happen." Chrissy looked up at him and then looked back at her Uncle.

"Oh." Silence reigned as Chrissy sat, thinking, and Sam waited for her to finish processing it all.

"I'll let you think on that, I'm going to call Dean to make sure he's ok. I'm getting kind of worried." Sam told Chrissy after they had been sitting there for a while.

"Ok, you do that." Chrissy told him, not really paying attention.

x

Sam hung up after his fifth try of Deans phone, five times he got Deans voicemail. He groaned in frustration. He looked through his contacts trying to find someone he could call. He stopped on his dads number, it was worth a try. He held the phone up to his ear and for the first time he heard a ring.

Authors note:Sorry for the looooooong wait. Hope you liked this one :D I (bubblegumecstasy) don't have any exams this semester so I'm going to have a LOT more time to write. Lucky you! But anyway keep reading, and don't be a stranger click the pretty button and give us some Intel.

BubbleGumEcstasy & The Magical Fairy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, if we did we would be doing bad things to Sam and Dean in dark rooms

X

Chrissy watched Bobby working on a new car he just got in. She sighed and tried to think up how to fit School, Hunting, her family, the little one she had left, and Sam into her life. She crossed her legs on the chair as the door opened. She looked up at Sam "Did you get a hold of him?" she asked as he sat down

"No it went straight his voicemail" Sam said looking at her "But I got a hold of my dad and he's coming down here…with Jenn" he added

"Your dad? And Jenn?" she asked slightly confused "How did they..?" she asked looking at him

"I have no idea" he said sitting down next to her "I guess we have to ask them when they get here" he said. He watched her for a couple seconds before sighing and asking "So have you thought about everything?" he asked "Its been two days" he added. She looked down

"Not yet"

[x

It had been a long car drive for John and Jenn, they had stopped a few times along the way to help some friends with a few minor poltergeists but it had pretty much been just a straight drive to Bobby's house.

Looking off to the side of the road John spotted a diner that looked as though it had seen better days, pulling out his cell phone John dialled Jenn's cell and waited for her to pick it up.

"What's up?" Jenn had been having a very hard time getting to sleep and John had woken up many times in the night to her pacing the room of whatever motel they had found that night. As a result her voice sounded scratchy and throaty.

"Do you want to stop off at the diner over on the side? Get something to eat." Jenn looked over at the diner and decided that it looked like a place that would have apple pie.

"Sure. See you in a few." With that she hung up and looked over at Venetar.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Taking the dogs lifted ear as a yes she nodded and got out of her truck. John was waiting by the door and as she walked in he held the door for her, Jenn had gotten accustumed to his mannerisms and they reminded her of Dean only occasionally.

[x

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Sam asked, he stood up and started to glare at Chrissy.

"I mean that I haven't made up my mind yet. How could you expect me to?! I know I said that you should tell me when you were ready but I didn't say that I'd be ready at exactly the same time as you!" Chrissy said as she stood up and began to yell at Sam.

"Well then I think that if you're not ready then I'm not ready either, and I don't think I ever will be!" Chrissy stood in complete silence as she watched Sam stalk away and in the direction of the training field in the woods.

Once he was out of sight Chrissy turned and ran into the house and up into her room. Bobby looked up at the sound of the slamming screen door and looked up to the sky.

"Isn't it enough that they fight evil, can't they at least be happy?"

[x

"So I know it's probably not my business but how bad did Dean mess it up with you and him?" John asked as they drove along a long straight stretch.

"It wasn't just Dean, I messed it up pretty bad too." Jenn said as she thought back to watching him out of the rear view mirror of her truck as she and Chrissy drove away.

"That's too bad, you wouldn't make too bad of a daughter." John said as he looked intently out the window.

"Thanks John, you wouldn't be too bad of a father." Jenn said as she smiled and looked out at the road that looked just a little brighter in her eyes.

[x

"What do you want with me?" Dean gasped out after he had spat out some of the blood that had been collecting in his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious Deany-boy? With you here we can guarantee that your girlfriend and daddy will be running along soon enough." Lucifus said as he licked Dean's blood off of his knuckles.

"we have a few problems with that scenario. One: I don't have a girlfriend and Two: I haven't been in contact with my Dad for a couple of months." The Vampire smiled smoothly.

"Didn't you know Dean, they've been hunting together for a while now. Don't tell me they didn't tell you?"

"Is it true that once your mate's been killed you don't get another one? It must suck seeing me sitting here, the offspring of the man who ruined any chance you had at happiness in your sad and pathetic existence." Dean said as he smirked at the seething vampire.

"Don't talk to me about Kiera!! You don't even deserve to think about her!" That was all Dean remembered before Lucifus punched him and knocked him out.

"Your father may have ruined my chance at having my mate but he won't ruin my chances of reincarnating her."

[x

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for the very short chapter lol but I just found this on my computer at 12:30 AM so I'm going to post it now because I forgot to post it when Jennifer sent it to me. Okay well summers almost gone for us up here in good ol' canada. Jennifer[BubbleGumEcstasy and I [The Magical Fairy have decided that we will produce a chapter every 2-3 weeks for this story so hopefully we'll finsh it up

much love

BubbleGumEcstasy & The Magical Fairy

**PS: Please R&R**


End file.
